


I Want Your Bite

by VirusZeref



Series: Elsword Addcest Smut Challenges [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Get ready for my sin y'all, M/M, NSFW, Odaxelagnia, Smut, biting kink, smut challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Psych couldn't think clearly, so what does he do? Go to Time, though....his visit didn't turn out the way he expected....





	I Want Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Odaxelagnia-I’ll write our characters biting each other in a sexual manner

Psych rubs his eyes sleepily as he continues to work on his Nasod Armor. It was 7:00 AM now and he didn’t get some shut eye since he worked through the damn thing the whole night. The calculations that he made were correct, but the system had wanted something more. Something… new…

The Psychic Tracer scratched his head and flops back onto his bed. He knew that it was going to take him forever to finish. The brawler groaned in frustration. He was so close to unlimited power with the Nasod Armor, but now he’s back to square one. 

“How the fuck do I even complete this shit?!” Rolling over to his stomach, the brawler slammed his face into the comfy blanket. Now he couldn't even think at all. Great. Psych sighs and shrugs off his jacket. It’s too hot to be wearing that now.

Where’s Time? Psych wanted to see the time traveler, he couldn’t think and normally being around the other tracer helps. The young brawler slowly peeled himself from the covers and walked out of his room.

He peeks into Time’s room. “Time?” 

“Yes, Psych?” The time traveler glanced up from his papers. “What’s wrong?” 

He rubs his head sheepishly. “I came here… ‘Cause I couldn’t think clearly without you around…”

“What about Arc? Why did you come to me only?”

His questions pierced through Psych like bullets. Why didn’t he look for Arc in the first place? Psych looked at the ground, before backing out of the room, “Nevermind.. Um… Sorry for bothering you...”

He didn’t get a chance to completely exit the room as Time grabbed ahold of his arm and brought him close. The brawler blushed at the close proximity of the two of them.

“I only asked why you didn’t go to Arc, but I didn’t say you should leave”, Time said into the other Tracer’s ear. Psych shivered slightly as the Time Tracer’s breath bounced on his earlobe. “Stay with me for a while.” He pushes the young brawler into a portal behind him and Psych fell through, his eyes widen in slight fear.

‘Wha-?!” He landed onto Time’s bed with a slight thump, his back hitting the soft pillows. The brawler shifted a bit, trying to get himself back into a sitting position but falls back once more as the young time traveler lands on top of him. “T-Time? What are you-?!” He was immediately silenced as Time’s mouth mashed into his. “Mmmmfgh?!”

The Time Tracer begins to bite the other Tracer’s lips and his tongue later entwines with Psych’s, pulling him into a very, sloppy kiss. The brawler whimpered with pleasure as he and Time fought for dominance.

“Ti-Time…” The Psychic Tracer squirms uncomfortably as Time pulls away, licking his lips in satisfaction. The time traveler proceeded to suck on Psych’s neck, moving lower till he reached the other Tracer’s collarbone.

“You like that, don’t you?” Time smirked at Psych’s flushed face. The brawler blushed a darker shade of red before nodding. The Time Tracer’s left hand unzips his vest and removes the shirt away as his right hand plays with the other Tracer’s right nipple. The Psychic Tracer moans quietly and he grips the sheets hard as Time brought his head down to suck his other nipple. He nibbles onto it which caused Psych to moan loudly. 

“Oh?” The Time Tracer stops nibbling and begins to trace his right nipple in a teasing manner. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“T-Time…” Psych looks away and covers his face with his hand. “Can you…?”

“Hmmm?” 

His face turns tomato red as he asked. “Bite… me…?”

The time traveler blinked at the request, “C-Can you repeat that?” 

The brawler shyly gazed back at him. “Bite me… please…” Psych squirmed uncomfortably at Time’s confused gaze. “I-I…”

Without another word, the Time Tracer immediately went back to work as he continued to nibble Psych’s nipple. The Psychic Tracer arches his back from the new sensation and moaned quite loudly. Time bit the sensitive tip and Psych screams in pleasure. The other Tracer stops and gazes at him in a worried way, but the brawler nodded for him to continue. “P-Please..don’t stop..”

The Time Tracer licks the erect nipple before moving onto his chest, licking slowly at certain spot. Psych covers his mouth to muffle his moans everytime Time had bit onto his skin. 

The time traveler looked at the other Tracer lustfully. “I wanna to hear you Psych” Time said as he moved the brawler’s hand away. “”Let me.... Indulge in your cute voice… Ok?” Psych nodded, squirming beneath the other tracer.

“Y-Yes” The brawler breathes out hurriedly, thrusting his hips up. Time smirked, leaning forward and biting down hard on Psych’s neck. The Tracer whimpered, his leather pants becoming uncomfortably tight as the time traveler continued to bite and suck on his neck, leaving a satisfying hickey.

Time finally pulled away from the brawler’s neck, smirking at the large bruise forming. Good, Psych will have a hard time covering that up. Psych whimpered again thrusting his hips again towards the other tracer’s crotch, hoping for some sort of relief.

“What do you want Psych?” Time purred seductively, edging away out of the brawler’s reach. 

Psych whines loudly, his hand reaching out for the tracer, “Ple-Please…”

“Please what?’

The brawler whimpered, gesturing to his exposed upper body. “B-Bite...me..” The time traveler finally crawled over to Psych, his face hovering over the other Tracer’s crotch. Psych groaned, thrusting his hips to do anything to relieve himself.

“I wonder…” Time said, his fingers ghosting over the brawler’s clothed erection. “What sounds you would make if I bit you here?” The time traveler's hand gripped the erection hard and a strangling cry escapes from the other’s throat. Smirking, Time slowly peeled off Psych’s leather pants, revealing his boxers.

Psych shuddered in pleasure, his hips unconsciously thrusting up at the other Tracer’s touch. “T-Time...please…”

“Kek… So impatient...”, the time traveler murmured, his lips breathing on the other’s cock. He then nibbled on the clothed erection. Psych cried out, writhing with need. Time hummed, removing Psych’s boxers as well. Psych now shivered as his hard on was exposed to the cool air.

“T-Time...I-I’m not...gonna...ah..l-last…!” Psych moaned out, arching his back. Time simply smirked and continued to nibble on the brawler’s leaking dick. 

“Scream, my dear Psychie. I wanna hear your cute voice moaning in need~” the time travel muttered sweetly, removing his lips from the other’s cock. Using his right hand, he stroked Psych’s dick while sucking and biting the brawler’s nipple. The brawler screamed out in pleasure, his hips arching up to gain more friction with Time’s hand.

“AH...T-TIME...P-PLEASE...AH” Psych cried out, tears of pleasure streaming down his face. The brawler’s cock was a vibrant bright red, and twitching furiously.

Time smirked and leaned toward to the other tracer’s neck and bit down on the flesh, sucking on the sensitive flesh as Psych’s mouth hangs open, cumming onto the time traveler’s hand and onto his cheek. The Psychic Tracer falls limp onto the bed, panting in short breathes as he tries to think. 

“Don’t go fainting on me yet, Psychie~” Time pulls down both pants and boxers, showing the other male his fully erected cock. “You have to get by me too~”


End file.
